The Path Of A Fighter
by DJSLASH571
Summary: The Gotham City Sirens are sent to Themyscira to have amazon training, but Ryu and Batman are suspicious of Wonder Woman's true motives. Set in my Stole You From Me universe.
1. Chapter 1

Ryu checked his phone yet again but still found no activity. It had been four weeks since he had heard from his mother, and he was incredibly worried about her. His mother didn't exactly live a safe lifestyle, but it was still out of character to not hear anything at all about her from herself or anyone else. Ryu held his bag in one hand as he pressed himself against his apartment door to enter. Ryu locked the door to his apartment and set his bag on the coffee table. Ryu turned to see two dog like shadows sprint at him, their collars jingling as they ran.

"Jesus Christ!" Ryu shouted, as Bud and Lou dived at him. Ryu grabbed them as they nuzzled him and licked his face happily, he pushed them down and they sat at his feet looking up at him, waiting for his commands. "Mother?" Ryu called, guessing she was here with the Hyenas. Their was no reply. Ryu walked through the apartment as Bud and Lou followed behind him. "Mum?" Ryu called again, turning on the lights to the lounge. Batman stood in the middle of the room looking at Ryu. They stared at each other for a while.

"What do you want Bruce?" Ryu asked. Batman hated being called Bruce when he was under the mask.

"I thought you would want your mothers hyenas while she's gone" Batman said in his signature dry tone.

"Do you have any idea where she's gone?" Ryu asked. Batman nodded in response.

"Yes, she's at an amazon run women's shelter" Batman explained.

"Amazon?" Ryu asked, confused.

"The Amazon's are elite female warriors" Batman explained. "I assume you've heard of Wonder Woman? She is an amazon herself"

"Hmm, I have. But I don't understand why Mother would go to a shelter rather than her friends or my apartment" Ryu questioned, thinking to himself.

"I don't know either, which is why I'm going yo where their staying. I came to ask if you wanted to come"

"Of course" Ryu quickly said. Bud and Lou ran through the training room, knocking over various equipment, "Don't you dare you little furry bastards!" Ryu called at them. Bud and Lou dived in the hot tub and began splashing about happily. Ryu leaned on the doorway of the training room and rubbed his eyes.

"Do you need to stay at home?" Batman asked, watching the Hyena's roll around in the tub as one of their tales smacked the controls, turning on the bubbles.

"No, I'll call Ken" Ryu sighed.

**Three Weeks Before...**

Harley looked across the table at her on and off rival. Wonder Woman was always trying to hurt her Mr. J, so she was going to hurt her. Harley and Ivy had been taken to see Wonder Woman, but not told why. Ivy had told Harley to let her do the talking.

"I have brought them as you asked" The Amazon who had escorted them said bowing. Wonder Woman waved her off, she waited for the Amazon to leave before addressing them. "They can be so stressful sometimes can't they?" Neither Harley or Ivy were sure how to respond to that. Harley drained out Ivy and Wonder Woman's conversation, not really taking an interest. Harley's main concern was being away from Ryu and The Joker for so long without them knowing where she was. Harley re-tuned herself into the conversation.

"-Amazon training sounds great, right Harley?" Ivy asked her.

"Oh yea, sure" Harley said quickly, trying to look as if she had been listening.

"Well if your happy, you'll leave for Thymescira tomorrow" Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"Fine, but I just need to let Ryu know-" Harley began.

"He's a big boy Harley! He can take care of himself" Ivy snapped, interrupting her. Harley looked down and stayed quiet. She didn't like this idea, she didn't like it one bit. Wonder Woman watched as Ivy and Harley left the room, sighing in disgust at having to allow them to enter her kingdom. Diana removed her headpiece and placed it on the balcony as she stared out into the stars above. Diana knew Ryu was a threat, his Satsui no Hado power was too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. His mother Harley Quinn wasn't at all trusted to keep him from becoming a threat, but she was an excellent target to lure Ryu into her own territory. Diana couldn't stand the thought of separating a mother from her child, but she knew their was no other way. Her task was to keep mankind safe, at any cost.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu followed Batman as they walked through the Amazon territory of Themyscira. The Architecture of the place was incredible, but the stares of the other Amazons distracted it towards the hateful tension. Ryu wasn't sure if they were angry at one of them, or both of them. Ryu didn't like them, they seemed unnerving.

"Don't be intimidated by them" Batman said dryly, trying to show no emotion to the Amazons.

"I'm not" Ryu responded. They walked through two huge golden doors to where they found themselves in what looked like a war room. Wonder Woman looked up from her planning to inspect Ryu and Batman.

"Hello Diana" Batman said.

"Hello Bruce" she responded. Wonder Woman looked at Ryu with hate in her eyes. Ryu didn't know why she was looking at him like that, but he used to get the same stare from his grandfather. Batman easily picked up on Wonder Woman's tension.

"Why don't we talk in private?" Batman asked her. Wonder Woman nodded in response.

"I believe your Mother is in the training area child" Wonder Woman said coldly to Ryu. Ryu nodded and left to find her. It took a while for Ryu to find what he was looking for because of Themyscira's size added onto the off putting stares from the other Amazon's. Ryu eventually found Harley delivering furious and skilled variations of punches and kicks to a training bag. Harley had abandoned her clown makeup and jester suit for Amazon battle armour. She was alone, so that probably meant the Amazons that had been following him decided to leave them alone. Ryu approached Harley but she didn't look at him, she just continued to hammer the punching bag.

"Hey Mum, how have you been?" Ryu asked. Harley ignored him, continuing her training. "Uhh...Mother?" Ryu asked again, but Harley still continued, she seemed as if she was drawn to the bag. "You should take it slow Mum, you don't want burn yourself out" Ryu explained, trying to begin any form of conversation. Harley seemed to become furious and landed a huge roundhouse kick to the bag, nearly making it come off the wall.

"What?!" Harley screamed at him. Ryu stayed silent, not sure how to react or why Harley had reacted to him like that.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Ryu asked. Harley looked at him in disgust.

"What's the problem? Its you!" Harley shouted.

"What have I done?" Ryu demanded.

"We Amazon's fight for peace and to protect the innocent, you fight for your own personal gain" Harley explained with a tone that suggested she was better than him.

"What do you mean we Amazon's?" Ryu asked, confused. Harley stared down Ryu angrily. Ryu broke the stare down by storming off angrily and Harley returned to her training.

"I can't just let you do this Diana" Batman said angrily.

"Zatanna informed me it is a simple control spell, It won't harm Harley and I promise it will be removed when we collect enough information Bruce" Wonder Woman explained, trying to calm him down.

"I told you I suppressed the cells so he has control over it" Batman growled.

"This isn't science Bruce! This is a power, a destructive power that someone a normal as Ryu cannot be trusted to control!" Wonder Woman barked. Batman was about to respond but the doors were thrown open by an angry Ryu. Ryu stormed up the stairs towards them and Wonder Woman pulled out her lasso.

"Diana, no!" Batman tried to stop her but she used the lasso to wrap Ryu's wrist.

"Bitch!" Ryu shouted. He grabbed the lasso and pulled her towards him, judo flipping her as soon as she was in close enough rage. The impact sent Wonder Woman rolling down the steps but she quickly recovered and combat rolled onto her feet. Ryu skidded down the banister and launched himself at Wonder Woman, sending both of them flying through the open doorway. Both of them immediately jumped to their feet and began brawling again. Ryu managed to land a hard uppercut to knock down Wonder Woman. The surrounding Amazon's charged at Ryu. Ryu hit two with right hooks and knocked out another with a straight kick. An Amazon grabbed Ryu from behind and locked him into a full nelson grip. Batman quickly tackled a warrior going to stab Ryu, joining in on the erupting carnage. Ryu loosened the huge Amazon's grip enough to flip her over him. The Amazon warrior jumped up and slashed her sword at Ryu. Ryu ducked the swing and hit the Amazon with a Shoryuken uppercut, sending the Amazon flying in the air and slamming into the ground. Wonder Woman took Ryu by surprise with a roundhouse kick to the back of the head. The attack stunned Ryu as he turned around and was hit by Wonder Woman with a hard lariat, making Ryu land on his head. Ryu looked up at Wonder Woman as she made a command with her hand to the right. Wonder Woman grabbed Ryu by his top and began dragging him along the ground. Ryu noticed a portal behind him and watched as Batman tried to fight off the pack of Amazons attacking him.

"You are banished from Themyscira spoilt child!" Wonder Woman ranted, throwing Ryu through the portal. The last thing Ryu saw of the new location he had been thrown into was a mountain and a large forest area. Ryu hit the ground and his world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu lay on the ground stretched out looking up at the dark sky in the storm. He felt like a failure because of his defeat. Ryu suddenly felt a familiar evil ki in the storm with him.

"How long must you continue to resist boy?" Akuma's voice questioned in the wind. Ryu couldn't see any sign of him from where he lay on the ground, he wasn't even sure if he was here in person.

"Until my last breath" Ryu replied coldly, knowing perfectly well what Akuma was asking.

"Why do you resist the power within?" Akuma asked.

"I don't desire power, I have my heights set higher than that!" Ryu responded swiftly.

"What is it you seek then?" Akuma questioned, Ryu didn't respond. "Ah, but you have no answer. Seeking anything but power is foolishness of the highest order! Your mother may try to teach you otherwise but the power flowing through you blood pushes you closer to temptation. Your mother has left you again, so answer it!" Ryu felt as if someone was behind him. "Answer it with your life!"

"Never!" Ryu shouted, jumping to his feet. He spun round to look into the storm but saw nothing but heavy rain and the darkness of the night. Their was a long pause.

"Then I shall murder you myself!" Akuma's voice roared. "This world that encourages the values your mother holds are of no concern to us. We grow stronger by embracing our power and consuming the life of those who challenge us!" Ryu's anger of his words revived the Dark Hadou power within him, brightly lighting up his eyes red.

"Enough!" Ryu shouted. He threw a purple covered Hadouken energy blast through the darkness and rain, the strength separating the rain in the road the blast traveled in. Ryu threw a fist forward and held it in position. Ryu began a mental exercise he always used before facing an opponent much more stronger thn himself. He also used this when he was alone in mediation or training in a peaceful area. This exercise involved questioning himself to find inner strength.

"I know little about my birth" Ryu began to think to himself. "My earliest memories are with my mother in Gotham. Anything close to a father would be my training with Master Gouken. I remember vaguely hearing stories about a young Akuma training where I did. He was stronger than the others training their, all he cared about was himself and power. One day, after losing what he saw as the most important thing in his life, he murdered Master Goutetsu" Ryu brought his fist in and stood in battle ready position. "If I am to fight Akuma, I must defeat him. But I can't allow myself to become like him in the process. What can I do? All my determination, blood, battles and training brings me no closer to finding my true purpose. Keeping the urges of my power under control requires all the strength I can gather, but I don't know how long I can resist!" Ryu waited but Akuma didn't appear, however his presence was still in the darkness. "Show yourself!" Ryu shouted into the air. Ryu's call was replied with Akuma's mocking laughter. The storm became less violent as Akuma's laughter echoed away, as did his presence. Ryu began to fade in and out of consciousness. The injection Batman had given him was acting like a tranquilizer because of the activation of his power. The last thing Ryu saw before fading to black was a shadowed figure which strongly resembled Akuma.

Ryu awoke in a dojo. He sat up and turned to his left to see a man with a long grey beard in meditation position.

"Master Gouken!" Ryu said surprised, happy at the sight of his mentor. "How was your training trip?"

"It was enlightening Ryu" he replied in his wise voice. He filled a cup of water and slid it over to Ryu. "You seemed to be battling a strong entity in the storm" Ryu was always going to keep Akuma a secret. Their were only two people in the world Ryu completely trusted, and Master Gouken was one of them. Ryu adjusted himself to sit in the same position as Master Gouken.

"Master, I have come across an impossible foe" Ryu confessed.

"Who?" Gouken asked.

"The warriors name is Akuma" Ryu explained. Gouken had always dreaded the day Ryu would say those words. Gouken always knew his brother Gouki wanted to be apart of Ryu's life, but his brother died the day he became Akuma.

"How much do you know about this Akuma?" Gouken asked, needing to know before giving Ryu any information.

"Nothing, only that he uses the same power I struggle with every second" Ryu answered. Gouken decided against telling Ryu anything about his brother. That was Harley's task.

"Perhaps to defeat a strong opponent, you must look inside yourself to determine if you can overcome the opponent" Gouken explained to Ryu. Ryu thought about his words. Ryu thought back to his main obstacle of Wonder Woman.

"Do you think I can defeat an opponent much stronger than me master? An opponent with the strength of a goddess?" Ryu asked.

"You are my greatest and possibly my last pupil Ryu, I believe you hold the inner strength to be the strongest fighter possible" Gouken said. Ryu nodded and stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Are you going back to Gotham?" Gouken asked.

"Yes, but not yet. I'm going to a regular training spot first" Ryu explained. Ryu knew he couldn't fight Wonder Woman's army by himself, he was going to need help. Ryu only completely trusted two people in the world, and the second was his best friend, Ken Masters.


	4. Chapter 4

Ken parked his sports car in the driveway and hoped out, pulling out his house keys from his pocket as he jogged up the steps to the front door. Ken stopped at the door as he heard loud voices coming from the lounge. He immediately burst into the room when he heard the sound of furniture breaking. Ken was greeted by the scene of Ryu doing battle with six other women dressed in Greek like armor. Ken immediately joined in on the battle and attacked the closest of the women. With the combined efforts of the two trained fighters, the fight was over quick. Once the last warrior had fallen, Ryu and Ken collapsed on the couch.

"Who the hell are they?" Ken asked.

"Warriors of Themyscira" Ryu replied. Ken stared at him confused.

"Are you picking up cosplayers now? I mean I've heard of liking a girl in uniform but this kinda takes it to a whole new level" Ken said, examining their unconscious opponent.

"I'm not joking" Ryu said coldly.

"So what's their deal?" Ken asked.

"Dunno" Ryu replied. "But they seem to hate me for some reason"

"Hold on, how exactly did you even get into my house?" Ken demanded.

"One of the windows was left open by them" Ryu said, pointing to one of the bodies of the amazons.

"But why were they even in my house?" Ken questioned.

"Properly looking for me" Ryu answered. "Where are the Hyenas?" Ryu asked. Ken turned his head and looked puzzled.

"What Hyenas?" he responded.

"My Mother's Hyenas, I sent a message to your PA to tell you to check on them" Ryu explained.

"Oh, I gave my PA the week off" Ken replied. Ryu stared at Ken in horror.

"Bud and Lou have been in my apartment alone for a week?" Ryu said to himself. Ryu jumped to his feet and threw his bag over his shoulder. "I need to get to my apartment right now!"

Wonder Woman examined the stares from her fellow team mates, she felt as if she was a child who had done something wrong. In their eyes she had done something wrong, however they were wrong. What she had done was necessary, it was necessary to the safety of Mankind.

"Diana, I don't think you understand how serious this is" Superman said calmly. "You put civilian lives in danger" Wonder Woman rolled her eyes.

"Please, Harley Quinn can hardly be classified as a civilian" Wonder Woman sighed.

"But Ken Masters is" Cyborg interrupted. Superman stood up.

"We need to discuss this as a group to decide if you should stay on the team" Superman said. "You'll have to leave" Wonder Woman considered making a boy scout joke but decided not to. Wonder Woman gave the other members of the Justice League as she made her way out and headed for the teleporter. Diana had always supported Clark at his decisions and hated how the other members, especially Batman always looked down on him. However Diana was now starting to agree with them. Clark truly was an egomaniac hiding behind a nice guy personality. Wonder Woman began the teleportation sequence and waited.

"Wait!" Batman shouted, walking towards her.

"What?" Wonder Woman growled.

"I'm coming with you" Batman said.

"No your not" Wonder Woman responded coldly.

"The team decided on it, we don't have a choice" Batman enforced, standing next to her. Wonder Woman rolled her eyes as she looked away from him. Her breaking point had nearly been reached, and she was thinking that breaking away from the Justice League wouldn't be so bad.

Harley entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She turned to see a hooded figure crouching down in the shadows of the center of the room. The figure seemed to be analyzing something on the floor with the aid of a purple light in it's hand.

"Intruder!" Harley shouted, drawing her sword from her belt. Akuma turned his head to see Harley's sword coming right at him. Akuma combat rolled away and spun around to face her.

"Are you insane you crazy bitch?!" Akuma demanded, but he answered the question himself in his head. Harley swung the sword at him again and Akuma ducked. He ran at Harley and tackled her onto the bed, pinning her down and trying to take the sword put of her hand. "Stop it Harley!" Harley slid herself out of his grip and put herself on top of him and threw a fist at him. Akuma pushed Harley's fist out of the way and wrapped his arm around her neck and threw her to the side. What looked like a pin dropped into his hand when he threw her to the side. Akuma stood up and analyzed it closely. The pin's design showed a woman in a magician suit and top hat winking at him.

"Ow, that hurt!" Harley whined with her accent returning. Harley studied her armor and moaned in distress. "I said I wouldn't wear this!" Harley stood up and put her hands on her hips, giving Akuma an evil look. "If you want to see me you don't have to attack me you know!"

"You attacked me!" Akuma shouted.

"No I didn't!" Harley squealed. "I just got here yesterday!"

"You've been here for nearly a whole month!" Akuma responded confused. Akuma looked down at the pin in his hand, realizing it had some effect on her. "Where did Ryu go?" Akuma asked her.

"I dunno, I haven't called him yet since I've been here" Harley replied.

"You saw him yesterday, did he give you any idea?" Akuma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harley responded angrily.

"You had a fight yesterday and I thought he would have said something to where he was going" Akuma explained. Harley just stared at him in confusion, making Akuma realize that Harley had no memory since coming into contact with the pin. "It doesn't matter" Akuma grunted, pulling her along by her arm towards the door.

"Hey not so hard!" Harley whined.

"Stop complaining! Your just lucky I followed you here!" Akuma growled.

"Why were you following me?" Harley asked, confused. Akuma ignored her as he silently took out an Amazon. "Oh did you see Mr. J at all?" Harley asked. "He would be worried with me being missing for so long, he should have come to get me by now" Akuma thought back to when he saw The Joker get captured by the Amazons within two minutes of him being there.

"No, I haven't" Akuma replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryu slowly pushed open the door to his apartment with Ken behind him armed with a fishing net.

"Why couldn't you bring something better than that?!" Ryu whispered. Ken shrugged in response. They slowly entered the dark apartment with light but small steps. After reaching the near end of the hallway they noticed a row of lit candles.

"I thought you said you hadn't been to my apartment" Ryu said to Ken confused. Ken shook his head.

"I haven't" he whispered back. Ryu dived out and found that is apartment was absolutely fine. Juri sat with her feet up on a leather recliner chair wearing a bath robe. Bud lay hugging into her while Lou rested against her feet.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Juri demanded. "I've been waiting for two hours!"

"What? Why?" Ryu asked.

"Because you promised we would do this tonight!" Juri shouted, standing up. Juri looked over Ryu's shoulder to see Ken. "Have you been out with him instead of being here?!"

"No, No I haven't! I've just been in some really bad trouble so-"

"What kind of trouble?" Juri asked. "Is it your Mom again?"

"It involves her, but it's not her fault" Ryu began. "She was captured by a goddess called Diana or Wonder Woman who seems like she wants to kill me"

"Who the hell is Diana?!" Juri asked.

"I am" Wonder Woman lay against the wall with her arms folded like a spoilt child while Batman dragged a struggling Joker through the window. Ryu stood ready, not taking his eyes away from Diana. Batman stared at Wonder Woman.

"Go on" he said. Diana sighed at looked at Ryu with narrow eyes.

"I apologize Ryu" she said dryly. "I acted without judgement and council and I put you and those close to you in danger." Batman nodded in agreement.

"The amazon's have promised to leave-" Batman began, but stopped as Juri shoved him away.

"Your not getting off that easy!" Juri growled, getting in Wonder Woman's face. Diana looked at her with disgust.

"Don't you think the al Ghul family has done enough?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I've done nothing yet bitch!" Juri shouted. Juri attempted to lunge at Wonder Woman but Ryu caught her and pulled her away.

"Where is my Mother?" Ryu asked calmly. Batman and Diana shared a look.

"We don't know" Wonder Woman responded.

"Your Mother escaped with Akuma, killing four Amazons in the process." Batman continued. Loud voices and arguing was heard in the hallway of the floor. The apartment door was suddenly thrown off it's hinges.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Harley shouted. "I told you I had a key!"

"You were taking too long!" Akuma shouted back, as they stormed into the apartment arguing.

"Mr. J!" Harley screamed as she pushed Ryu out of the way and dived on The Joker. Juri became enraged and tore Harley away from The Joker, holding her against the wall.

"You are absolutely unbelievable!" Juri growled. "He does every single thing for you and you always put the pathetic clown first!"

"Maybe you should calm down" Ryu said slowly. Juri spun around angrily with her fists clenched.

"No! All I want is one night, just one night alone with my boyfriend but I can't get that because if either clowns, bat freaks or gods!" Juri shouted.

"Boyfriend?" Harley growled, looking at Ryu with evil eyes knowing she had told him to stay away from Juri. Akuma shook his head as he watched the two argue. He put his hood up and turned to leave. He stopped next to Ryu and glances at him.

"I'll let you off this time boy" Akuma grunted as he left.

"How dare you call my puddin' pathetic!" Harley shouted at Juri. "If I had my mallet I would be hammering your skull!"

"You think you can take me chuckles?" Juri asked aggressively. "Because I don't cat fight, I play rough" Juri turned to Ryu enough to still make eye contact with Harley. "Don't I sweets?" Juri asked Ryu, smiling seductively. Ryu scratched his head embarrassed. The flirting was enough for Harley to scream and throw herself at Juri. Harley held Juri down in a headlock but Juri slipped out of her grip and monkey flipped Harley off her.

"Just let em go at it kid" Joker said to Ryu as they watched Batman power walk forward. Ryu took The Joker's advice and sat at his bar, pouring himself a strong drink.

**The End**


End file.
